Breathless
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: Naomi Ash moves to Volterra, Italy and meets vampire Alec and the rest of the Volturi. She learns of their dark secret and is told she only has 3 months to live unless something develops between Alec and her. Will it? Or will Naomi be silenced? For good.
1. Red Eyes

**Okay. So here is the long awaited, Breathless. This first p.o.v is the girl that Alec falls for. Naomi. I have really jumped into this character and wrote 7 chapters before I even posted. THIS IS A FICTIONAL STORY! a few people asked me if this was how my life was growing up. No! It isn't. Cause that would be just stupid. Here it it! By the way, those things on each side of "Breathless" are roses. As you may know from my other story's, if you see (*), that means I will make a reference to it at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: . . . .Cameron Bright is so hot. . . .wait that's not what I was supposed to say. . . .uh. . . .oh yea! Stephenie Meyer owns Alec, Jane, the Volturi, and a lot of other cool stuff we all wished we owned instead. But I **do **own Naomi, which I would say is definitely a small victory. Hooray for me! do do dodo da loo do da doodlebug loo loo. . . . . .**

–_;–{ Breathless }–;– _

_-Chapter 1-_

_-Red Eyes-_

__–_–_Naomi p.o.v._–_–__**(*)**

"Naomi! The car is here!" Sabrina, my mom, called to me.

Lets get something straight. Sabrina doesn't like to be called any form of "Mom". She had me at fifteen, I'm fifteen now. So she's thirty. If she gets called "mom" or "Ms." anything like that, it makes her feel old, and all hell breaks loose. She's a professional fashion designer for god knows who or what. She has always wanted to go live in one of the big fashion places. France, Italy, Rome, Hell. . . . .Just kidding! But she has finally gotten her wish. Last week, her boss called her and offered a five year contract, and a mansion in Volterra, Italy. Woohoo.

I hate Sabrina's job. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the clothes. Like, _love _clothes. But we never get to stay in one place very long. I have never had the best childhood, and I cant blame that on Sabrina's job completely. My poor excuse for a father, left my mom when she was 18. with nothing but, a minimum wage waitress job, dreams of becoming a fashion designer, and a very fussy three year old me.

I would love to go to Julliard. The preforming arts school, here in New York. My home. This is the longest I have ever lived in one place. Three years in New York City. Scouts had been after my mom for a few years, but after she finally put her foot down and told them that's not what she wanted to do with her life, they started watching me. And_ very_ closely. Since I was six. I took piano, and singing lessons. But I mostly taught myself, since Sabrina couldn't afford very much. Julliard still fallowed me, but would they follow me to Italy? I almost hope they did. A reason to go back home and see my friend. Elle.

Off topic moment.

Elle was my best friend in New York. She was probably my only _real_ friend. The others were friends with me either because I was rich, or they were hoping to get free designer clothes out of it. But I would offer stuff to Elle and she would literally refuse to take it. She was a strange character. But she promised she would call and text – our parents didn't care about international charges, – and, of course Skype. _Love S_kype! She claimed I would quote _"have _to call her to talk about the ridiculously hot Italian boys." un-quote. She is insane. But that's why I love her.

But back on topic.

Sabrina didn't really care what I did. I got the top of my ear pierced when I was twelve. I got my bellybutton pierced at thirteen. All I have to do is ask and she will sign any paper I want her to without looking very far into what it is. Like detention slips from all the ditching. Yea, I tend to ditch school every now and then. It healthy. . . .and boring. So sue me. She doesn't care. And its not like it makes me stupid or anything. Sabrina gets me great tutors now.

She doesn't really care what I "do" either. If you understand. . . . She would come home from some convention with some showy clothes and – throw up – lingerie. For me. Seriously. La la la la la la la. Don't want to hear it. la la la la la la la don't want to see it. But she makes me take it anyway. I just dump it in a storage box and put it in the back of my closet. And between you and me, she usually tossed a box of condoms in. God. Does she really think I would be needing these? Jeez. She went as far as putting me on birth control, feeding some excuse it was to keep me regulated. Yea right. Sure. She is so full of it.

"I don't care what you do," Sabrina would say. "just don't go and get yourself pregnant."

"Whatever." I would reply and go dump more prostitute clothes in the box.

I didn't have boyfriends. We never stayed around one place long enough for me to get close to someone. I have had one boyfriend. And he cheated on me. So my record = not so good. I know what your thinking, and no, I'm not ugly. I get asked out a couple times a day, I just don't say yes.

Boarding the flight to Italy didn't take as long as I thought it would. Only about ten minutes. The long part was waiting for the damn thing to take off. Screw this, I'm going to sleep.

"Naomi. . . .Naomi. . . .Naomi! wake up!" I opened my eyes to find Sabrina's face extremely close to mine and her shaking my shoulders. "we are about to land."

"Mkay." I sat up and realized someone had thrown a fleece blanket over me while I was asleep. The seat belt sign lit up and I groaned as we started our slow decent.

Forty five minutes of decent and getting off the plane. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Luggage. Blah. Blah. Blah.

Car. Blah. Blah. Blah.

House. Blah. B– la la!

This place is _huge!_ Like, freaking amazing. My bedroom was on the third floor of four. There. Was. An. Elevator. A freaking elevator!

What the ––

"Naomi! Come here! I have a surprise for you!" Sabrina called to me in a sing song voice. **(A.N. You love how we haven't heard Sabrina **not **yelling yet? Ha ha. Total accident.)**

I took the elevator downstairs, I don't care if you would call it lazy. You can shove it.

Sabrina handed me a box with a large blue bow. It wasn't wrapped or anything. I tore the big bow out of the way.

"Sabrina! Thank you!" it was a brand new Nikon cool pix camera. "Purple!"

"Wait! There's more!" she handed me a little black bag with red polka dots. It looked like a purse but it was really a camera case.

"Wow Sabrina. Thank you. I love it." I was really touched. "hey, uh, do you mind if I go window shop in town a little?"

"Why only window shop? Your in Italy! Buy stuff! If you get in any trouble, be sure to text me. I'm off today to get settled."

"okay. Thanks again Sabrina. Love you!" I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door into town.

Its December 3rd and snowing. I love snow. It means its too cold for rain. **(A.N. In the words of Bella Swan, used in a different context.) **Its the time you can wear fuzzy slippers and drink hot chocolate. Not to mention, would you rather be burned alive, or freeze to death? Personally, I would say freeze, cause after a while, you become numb. You feel the whole thing till you die with burning. . . .on to lighter topics!

Ignoring Sabrina, I only window shopped except for one little red ring. So cute – I stopped dead in my tracks outside of a small boutique. In the window was a small Volterra Italy charm bracelet. Beautiful. Colorful. Elegant. Extraordinary. 300$. (**)

"Oh, that's lovely, are you going to buy it?" a musical voice chimed behind me. I turned to see a beautiful woman with long dark hair and the strangest shade of purple eyes. She was wearing a skin tight red sweater with the shortest, sluttiest possible mini skirt in the world with heels that made her legs continue on for days.

"Uh I was actually going to talk to my mom first. Seeing as its three-hundred dollars." I looked back and pointed at the tag in the glass.

"Well, of course, that makes sense. Well, I'm Heidi, would you like to come take a free tour of the historical Volterra tower?" She pointed to a large castle, it looked pretty interesting.

"Sure." we walked back over to a large group and called for their attention and to follow her. We flowed loudly into the door of the tower. There was a small woman sitting at a reception desk.

"Hello Heidi." the woman said.

"Hello Gianna." Heidi replied.

"Buon pomeriggio. Have fun" she smirked. Something about that smirk. . .i didn't like it. It was time to hall ass and get the hell out of here. I always knew when something really bad was going to happen. Before I could turn around, someone bumped me forward completely through the door. Damn. A small woman tapped my shoulder and asked me a question in a strange unfamiliar language. She was clutching to her rosary for dear life.**(A.N. Noticed yet?)**

"Well this is unusual." a man's voice shouted.

"So medieval" a nasally woman replied. **(A.N. How about now?)**

A group of four including a man in a cloak, a boy in a black robe, a girl with terrified eyes, and a dainty girl with a short pixie hair. The boy and small girl were rushing the other girl – now about to scream but I don't think she realized she was – down the hall. That made the horrid feeling in my stomach worse. The group stood against the wall, trying to make room for us to come by. **(A.N. How about **now**? you **have **to have figured it out by now!**)

I heard voices behind me.

"Welcome home, Heidi." a man said.

"Demetri." Heidi replied.

"Nice fishing." Demetri praised.

"Thanks. Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"In a minute. Save a few for me."

I don't understand. What is he saying "save" for. Is he gonna eat us or something. ha.

We walked into a large turret room with three men sitting on thrones. One man, long straight black hair, middle aged but wise ancient eyes. Red eyes. Must be a gag thing. Another had short platinum blonde hair, but not old, he had appraising eyes. Red eyes. The last had long wavy dark brown hair. The most utterly bored eyes I have seen in my life. Red eyes.

The man with long black hair stood from his center throne.

"Welcome, guests. Welcome to Volterra."

Then he lunged.

**so, whatcha think? Please comment! I would so love you forever. Any type of fave, alert, or comment and I will do my very best to reply with a very heartfelt thank you. Because you guys motivate me. Everyday, going to my web traffic page and seeing how many people read **Immortal Sun – **my other fan fiction – is amazing. Seeing all the different countries people come from, its the best feeling in the world. **

**For those of you, the "slower" readers, f you hadn't figured it out – I know some of you are out there, my sister didn't notice – the story takes place in **New Moon. **I know I know, the dates probably threw you off. I want the dates this way to correspond with. . .everything. I'm not giving away future chapter details so easily Mr.! Cheeky little vampire/wolf. Shameful.**

**(*) I modeled Naomi after one of my friends. I will post a picture at a later time.**

**(**) I have drawn a picture of what I want this to look like, will also post at later time.**


	2. What the Hell is Happening?

**Alrighty then! chapter two! I would like to dedicate this chapter to a few people. **VolturiRules, **they were the first to add my story, just a few hours after my first post. Then soon following was **Lestri, **almost immediately after them. **Jane-Volturi'24 **also soon after and I stole some things from your profile, lastly just a few hours ago, **Cariie**. And special thanks to **OranGe123**, and, **Chocoholic151**, for being reviewers. And I must of course mention **EllyLee**-**93**, my beta reader and I have totally become FanFictionaly co-dependent on you, not to mention I stole one very small detail from **TwelveDaysofCullenmas** for this. . . .okay two small tiny details. I needed a full name for Alec! Today, I'm giving out your daily dose of Alec and as much vitamin J(ane) as a whole egg! Go T(wilight)-protein!**

**Disclaimer: You and I both know that I don't own twilight. Please don't make me do this. . . .it takes up so much valuable time that I could just be typing the story for you.**

_-Chapter 2-_

_-What the Hell is Happening?-_

–__–_Alec P.O.V._–_– _

I watched with hidden disbelief as the two vampires and. . .disgustingly mouthwatering human walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Ugh. I can't believe Aro just let them walk like that." I complained to my twin and best friend, Jane. "And where the hell is Heidi. She should be back by now."

Venom dripped from my teeth and pooled by my tongue. Oh, how I wished to sink my venom soaked teeth into the soft flesh of that stupid little human. Not only would her hot blood taste unspeakably amazing in my mouth, but she upset my Jane, and nobody, does that without consequences.

"I don't know. But once I set my eyes on her. . . ." she glared down the hallway when a large bustling of voices flowed from it. "After I'm done feeding, of course." she finished in her monotone and quickly flashing me her devilish grin. I do wish she wouldn't speak like that so much. When she was happy, she had a beautiful voice. I would love to hear the delicious sound of her laughter more often. The plastered on smile fooled everyone else, but not me. I knew my sister. A sadistic, frightening little monster to others, but she was my twin, and she wasn't like that when it was just me and her. But we don't get that much time together alone anymore. What with me hanging out with the boys and Jane hanging out with Chelsea.

She didn't like Heidi very much. And nobody really _loved_ Heidi. She took things to far. . .except when she collected humans. That, she was great at.

"Of course." I smirked to Jane then dropped my smile before anyone else saw it. The Witch Twins showed no emotion. Only annoyance, boredom and anger. . .and the occasional sadistic grin when using our powers.

The juicy humans walked in the room and I tried very hard not to attack them right away. People were taking pictures and I glanced around at them. Aro lets us keep the stuff the humans brought with them. Like a new camera or I-pod for instance. The guard liked to pick things out and claim them before someone ended up breaking them when feeding. But the fights that happen. . . .hysterical.

I barley noticed the large door shut and Felix and Afton stood in front of it. They were glaring at one girl, but I could not see her face.

"Welcome, guests. Welcome to Volterra."Aro stood, opening his arms wide in greeting. Great. He flashed his, 'I'm in the mood to play with our food' smile.

He lunged and caught a man by his shoulder, quickly sinking his teeth into him.

Hmm. Maybe he _wasn't_ in that mood. I looked at Jane and she shrugged at me then sent herself flying into a girl about her human age. I fallowed suit, catching a boy by his shaggy gold hair and dug my teeth far in his shoulder. I felt deep satisfaction rush through me as his cries of pain filled the room. His sweet hot blood poured endlessly down my throat. Scratch that. Not endlessly. I rattled his empty body in frustration and slung him across the room. I looked up and well over half the humans were gone.

I looked beside me and Jane was wiping her mouth on her cloak sleeve with an expression nobody else would be able to identify, but I knew as a satisfied smile. Her eyes were a glowing, almost back and red. I was pretty sure mine were just a dull burgundy.

By the time I noticed that, all the humans were gone. Except one. There was a girl cowardly hiding in the corner of the room. But nobody went after her. I didn't feel the need to go after her. She was beautiful. Even for a human. Based on her height, I would say she was thirteen. but her features and curves said older, maybe fifteen or sixteen. Us god-like creatures were understandably attractive. But there was a certain price to pay for that. A soul. But after what young Isabella said, I started to re-think the existence it. Why would Aro ever put that in question in the first place?

The girl was glancing wide eyed around the room, but her eyes kept flashing back to me. I noticed I had been openly staring at her. I looked around hesitantly and walked forward slowly to meet the girl. I got down on my knees on the hard marble floor next to her. I set my hand lightly on her shoulder and she flinched back.

"Are you okay?" Wow. Smooth. I just said the first thing that came to mind. Which just so happened to be the _stupidest_ thing I could have said. Of course she wasn't okay.

"I just saw forty people get slaughtered, and now your about to kill me. Oh yes. I'm just dandy." She replied with the voice of an angle, but it sounded wrong, she was so scared her voice was shaking, it had a harsh undertone. Which was understandable, if you think about her situation.

"Alec. . ." Jane called cautiously from across the room. "What are you doing?"

"Alec. Kill her now or I will." I ignored Caius and Jane and held my hand out for the girl.

"What the hell. I'm about to die anyway." She said off offhandedly and let me help her up. She brushed herself off and adjusted the bag on her shoulder while I walked her to where Aro stood.

"Aro, don't make me do this." I stated, silent pleading in my voice.

She started muttering theory's to herself, she got one right but she giggled hysterically to herself and kept going. She probably thought she was going insane.

"Show me what you mean, dear Alec." He held his hand out for mine and I reached forward to him. In taking the information he sighed. Not only could he read what he wanted from me now, but all my silly memories with Jane, every horrid thought, every hilarious fight in the guard, all the times I wished Didyme were still alive. She was like a mother to me. Better than my human mother, she stood aside, not standing for her children, as we burned. Aro's head snapped up and interrupted my thoughts.

**(*) **"La ami. Cosi in fretta." Aro released my hand. "I am feeling generous today!" a few members of the guard muttered their "we know"'s. "I will make a deal with you Alec. She can live three months, and if something develops here," he flitted his fingers between me and the girl. "she may live however you and her decide."

"Thank you Aro. May I be released from Guard. I should probably explain to her what is happening." I nodded to the girl.

"Of course. Shift of Guard is in five minutes anyway. Just keep off and talk to her."

"'Her' has a name!" she shouted bravely.

"And what might that be?" Aro asked sweetly. I was eager to hear the answer as well.

"N-Naomi. Naomi Ash." She stumbled over her name. Naomi. . .Naomi. . .it was beautiful. Much like her.

"Wait!" Caius stood from his throne. Oh great. "What are you thinking Aro? If you let her be, it will be the second human you let live today. Humans are forbade from knowing our secret. What has come to your mind, brother?"

**(**)** "Our young Alec, has finally found. ha trovato la sua anima gemella."

"I do not care, Aro. She is not worthy." He looked at Naomi. I held back a feral snarl. He insulted my mate, all I wanted now was to rip someones arm from their torso. "she must be taken care of. Immediately." I did not succeed completely in hiding my displeasure from what Caius was suggesting. Alright, I utterly failed. A growl ripped from low in my chest and stood defensively in front of Naomi. Caius gave his signature grimace-thing that was supposed to be a smile in his book.

"Caius, calm. Marcus, what is your opinion." I did not understand how Aro could talk about my mates death with such ease. It bothered me. A lot.

"I see no purpose in not letting her live. How much damage could one small human do in such a short amount of time." Marcus replied in his normal bored tone. "Aro." they touched finger tips for just a moment.

"Well, Naomi, your going to take a walk with your new friend Alec." I didn't appreciate the way he forced 'friend' on her. That meant Marcus voted yes, and Caius would be ignored. Ha. She was very hesitant. "Don't worry. He doesn't bite. . .much."

I groaned and turned to leave with Naomi before something bad happened, oops spoke too soon.

A heard a small voice behind me. "pain" it sounded like a question and I begged she wasn't aiming at Naomi.

My legs gave out and I dropped to the ground in pain, my back arching off the marble floor. It ended abruptly and a bounced to my feet, spinning around and slipping into a crouch at Jane. I would never really hurt her, she was my twin, but I could easily teach my baby sister a lesson. I do enjoy teasing her about the fact I was exactly three minutes older than her. That was one of the few things I remember. I know that, but I don't know the year I was changed . . .hmm. Back to earth.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled at her.

"For being an idiot. What is wrong with you, Alec? She is a human!" she screeched back at me, in a mirror position.

"Enough brats!" Caius scolded. He was never too fond of us. He thought we were too young. We learned to ignore him pretty quick. Not to mention, he was already in a bad mood.

We jerked upright and I pulled Naomi out the doors. Without a look back.

I pulled her out the second set of ornate doors and she halted.

"So. . .tell me something. . ." she started coolly. "What the hell just happened?" she freaked out.

"Long story short. I pretty much just saved you life for at least three months."

She must have remembered what was happening, and that put something together in her head. She wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my neck. I still hadn't fed very well, I leaned back a little, away from her strong lilac scent. Even if I didn't want to attack her, it still hurt a little.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. How could I ever thank you?" she pulled away sensing my awkwardness.

That was an easy one.

"Go on a date with me."

That stopped her.

"Let me ask you something, Alec." my name slipped out of her mouth like. . .like. . .oh my god. I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. "How old are you?"

"sixteen. . .technically." I corrected.

"Okay. I'm not even going to ask. And. . .Alec, what exactly, _are_ you?" she took a half a step back, as if to run from the answer.

"You should know." I smirked at her. "When you muttered a theory, you got it right."

She quickly started running through all the previously mentioned craziness.

"That one." I said when she said "Vampire."

"A – a vampire? Are you serious? Well yea I guess so. . . I will go on a date with you. . . _If_ you promise you wont hurt me." She seemed afraid that maybe I wouldn't promise.

"I promise. I would never hurt you Naomi. But they might. You mustn't tell a soul. Or that will be the end." I looked into her deep blue eyes and she smiled.

"Okay." She looked down blushing. And I chuckled. I hadn't laughed around anyone other than Jane in so many years. I couldn't remember.

"When did you want to go out?" she asked still looking at her gray high-top Converse. Nice shoes. . . . what did she ask? Oh!

"How about I pick you up? 9:30? Just after dark?"

"Okay. " she agreed immediately. "you know the big four story mansion thing about ten minutes away?" I knew that place. It was the biggest home in Volterra, aside from the Volturi castle. Though, nobody knew people lived here.

"Yes. Ill be there. 9:30." I took her hand and placed a small kiss on her wrist.

She smelled like everything sweet to humans. Lilac. Cherry blossom. Honey. Sugar. Strawberry. Lavender. And her taste, like pomegranate. But I still felt no blood lust. No hunting instinct kicked in. I felt guilty for even thinking that. It was weird to be around her, I could see her pulse in her neck, hidden by her hair, but I made no move for it, nor did I want to.

**(***) **"Good bye, Naomi. Il mio amore per te e eterno." I wanted to say it, but I knew it was too soon, so I settled for it in Italian.

She hesitated, her mouth gaping a little before she remembered where she was. I smirked at this.

"G-Goodbye Alec." she muttered, her breathing became heavy as she tried to control her rapid heart rate. I was trying extremely hard not to laugh. She un-zipped her jacket, revealing her _very_ revealing lavender top and she slowly walked backward, refraining from beaming at me. She turned forward to the door and only broke her light gait once to give me a small wave and left out the door. After it shut, she leaned against the door and let out a small hysterical giggle before flat out running the direction of her home.

She will be the death of me.

Shift of Guard had just happened so Jane would be in her room. I walled down the long corridor, whistling. Yes, I Aleksandr Lazarus Pereux was in love. And whistling. Whistling. Love. What the hell is next? _Faith? _Yeah right. Id like to see Naomi try to give me faith. Good luck.

Jane's room was across from mine with Demetri's, and Felix's on either side of mine. I took a deep breath and knocked twice on her door.

"Alec." She sighed. With to me, translated to 'come in'.

"Hey lil' sis." I saw my reflection in Jane's mirror and realized I was grinning like a mad man.

She looked at my face and she immediately snapped out of her reserved mood.

"Hey there . Why are you so happy?" she asked setting down her book. It had a white cover with a girl in a green dress, trapped inside a small bubble, it was called Matched.**(****) **"Did you eat her?" I realized she was joking and answered her.

"Indeed I did. And she was oh so tasty-delicious."

"Om nom nom" she replied back giggling. "But, why are you so happy?"

"Because. I have a date." I said a little more smug than I should be.

"Mmm. Yes, Ms. Naomi Ash. Though, I must admit, she is quite beautiful, even for a human." she shrugged.

"Yea I had noticed that first. Then how _nobody _seemed to want to attack her."

"Well, I'm glad you found someone that will make you happy, Alec." I went to sit by her on her dark purple and gray patterned bed. Her walls were painted a deep purple and the edges were painted crimson red. Everybody's room had red edges. It was weird. Everybody had the one color they wanted, then red edges.

"Aww. Janie, you know I only need you to make me happy." I kissed her cheek. It had always just been me and Jane. Completely co-dependent on each other. We were the only ones we could depend on. Ourselves, and our twin.

"Whatever Alec." She smiled and playfully pushed my face away from hers. "So. . . .I'm sorry for what I did in the throne room. And. . .what exactly did happen back there?" she asked confused.

"I have no idea. I wish I could explain it to you. But I honestly can't. When I touched her, it was like she shocked me. I have no idea if _she_ felt it. And she didn't freak out when I told her exactly what we were. And she _almost_ immediately agreed to go on a date with me."

"So. . ." She started, flitting her fingers across her bed sheet. "when exactly. . . .is this date?"

"9:30 tonight. . . .why? . . . .Jane? What have you got going on in that evil little mind of yours?" I asked, but she was already out the door, bounding down the long corridor. She barged into a room without knocking. I finally caught up with her and realized who's room she entered.

Craaap.

**Okay! I know, I'm sorry how long the wait was. A whole. . .what? 2-3 days? Anyway, REVIEW ! please! I know a few of you didn't last chapter, shame on you. Just shame. I have decided the two choices for what the official song of this story will be. Vote on them in a poll on my profile. And! I have decided to write: **The Emmett Memoirs. **That may take some time to start up. I had seen an interview where Ashley Greene was asking Kellan Lutz "if Stephenie Meyer happens to write a story solely about Emmett what–" and he jumps out his chair and screams "YES!" I will post the youtube link on my profile. Anyway. For those of you who were too lazy to look up the Italian spoke in this chapter here it is. **

**(*) you love her. So quickly.**

**(**) he has found his soul mate.**

**(***) my love for you is eternal**

**(****) this is a super cool book I got for Christmas. You should all read it. Called **Matched **by **Ally Condie. **You should go buy it now. . . .go! But don't love it more than Twilight! ever!**


	3. Oh Hot Damn

**Hey there guys! I'm getting a head start on chapter three. I'm trying to get chapters up as soon as possible for both of my stories. I don't want to be one of **those **writers. Quick dedication. **Koolgal08 **for alerting my story. And guess what! **Chocholic151 **has now commented on BOTH chapters. Ha ha I say it like its a big deal. And of course, My faithful beta reader, **EllyLee-93. **I know this is set in New Moon, there wasn't the same music and stuff blah blah blah. But I don't have the patience to go look up old references. So, you are going to be reading stuff you already know about. Like newer music and T.V. Stuff. Don't COMPLAIN! ungrateful hooker. Just kidding! Anyway, read on!**

**Disclaimer: . . . .Again, do I seriously have to do this? I. Don't. Own. Twilight, Alec, Jane, and while I'm on this non-owning streak, I don't own Howard Shore either.**

_-Breathless-_

_-Chapter 3-_

_-Oh. Hot. Damn.-_

–__–_– Naomi p.o.v. –_–_– _

_ 'You love her. So quickly.'_

_ 'He has found his soul mate.'_

_ 'Good bye Naomi. My love for you is eternal.'_

_ 'You love her. So quickly.'_

_ 'He has found his soul mate.'_

_ 'Good bye Naomi. My love for you is eternal.'_

_ 'You love her. So quickly.'_

_ 'He has found his soul mate.'_

_ 'Good bye Naomi. My love for you is eternal.'_

Their Italian word ran through my mind as I ran home.

_ Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love._

I don't think either of them realized, I speak Italian. Though, they probably wouldn't have said it if they knew.

_ Amore. Amore. Amore. Amore. Amore. Amore._

I bust through the door and screamed "Sabrina!" till I found her in her room, sketching. She jumped up and I saw she had jacked one of my tank top sleep shirts again. I crossed my arms and glared at my shirt on my mom, tapping my foot on the ground.

"What? Whats wrong?" she asked worriedly, and saw me staring at her stomach. "Sorry! I lost my pajamas box."

"So you jacked my shirt. . . .hmm. . . .I see. . . ." I replied sarcastically. "Makes perfect sense."

"Why did you come in screaming again?" Sabrina quickly changed the subject.

"Oh yes! I have a date tonight!"

"What? Really? Oh tell me all about him!" she dragged me to the bed. "name?"

"Alec."

"Nice. . . Age?"

"Sixteen" _Technically._

"Mhmm. . . .is he cute? one to ten scale"

"Fourteen." I had already thought about that one.

She laughed. "Okay. . .What time tonight?"

"9:30."

"Alright." she glanced at the clock. "Well its. . . 8:45!"

"Oh god. _Please _help me get ready!"

"Well, ta doy!" We ran up the stairs to my room giggling like she was my best friend. That reminds me! I would have to call Elle before I left. She would be so mad if I didn't call her until after the date. She would fly here, slap me, then walk away without a word. That's how she is. Very violent. Very aggressive. But very pretty, in her defense.

(*) She immediately darted in my closet and through a pair of flats at me and they landed with a _thud _against the headboard. "Wear these!" she shouted.

"Ooh. These are cool looking." the were a reflective gray, but somehow, I wouldn't call it silver. There was a strap going diagonally at the toe with the pyramid studs on them and a leather bow at the end. "how have I never seen them before?" I cant believe I over looked these!

"Oh, I just got them in about fifteen minutes after you left. Cute aren't they? They are for the new winter line."

(**) "Psh-shah!" she threw me some dark blue jeggings_**, **_deep purple tank top, and a strapless green shirt with a black waist belt. The perfect first date outfit. And to top it off a beautifully crafted leather__jacket.__I love leather, but don't most girls? Yeah, they do. Its true for all you guys out there. Girls, love, leather. . . .well,___most_ of them_. _

"Oh my gosh, Sabrina. You have outdone yourself this time on the outfit. Honestly."

"Why thank you! We have some extra time. I just gave you a manicure yesterday, so that's good. . . . Oh! You know how you had been wanting me to cut your hair all layered and razor cut, like Kono from Hawaii Five-0? Well I'll do that right now. I have plenty of time."(***)

"Freak yeah!"

I could fill a whole page on what makeup Sabrina put on my face and what she did to my hair, so I'm just gonna skip that part.

She cut my hair in about thirty minutes, which still left fifteen minutes till Alec picked me up. From what I learned, vampires don't eat. Awesome. So, he most likely wasn't going to take me to dinner. I had plenty of time to eat a small bowl of cereal after changing.

Oh! I have to call Elle! I jerked my phone out of my jacket pocket and hit 3rd speed dial.

"_Nay_!" I heard Elle's voice on the other line.

"Hey chick! I have something awesome to tell you!"

_ "What?_ _Tell_ _me_ _now!"_

"I have a date in a few minutes!"

_ ". . . ."_

"Elle?"

** "**Oh__my god! That's freaking amazing! Is he cute? What's his name? How old is he? But most important, For the love of God, tell me the truth, how. Hot. Is. He?"

"A__fourteen! He is a fourteen on the one to ten! Jeez Elle! Calm down."

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

Sabrina's head swung around into the kitchen, her eyes double the normal size, I bet mine were too.

"Oh my god. He is here. I have to go!"

_"Good_ _luck, chick." _And we hung up.

I grabbed my flats, hooking them over my heals, whipped my leather jacket around my shoulders and grabbed my purse, which thanks to Sabrina now had a meal replacement bar – just in case , my extra cell phone battery, some lip gloss, and like thirty__dollars cash at least. I also had my card with me, so yeah . . .lots of money on there. Just sad.

I pranced to the door, a little too eager and fumbled with the dead bolt. When I opened the door, Alec stood on my door step, looking like a straight up, hottie bad ass. No joke. From his jet black **(****)**Etnies with different colored neon lases, he dark jeans, light gray t-shirt and the male equivalent of my leather jacket. Not to mention, topping it off, one of the cool Under Armor necklaces. I don't know why they were so cool, but they were.

Oh. Hot. Damn.

His chuckle brought me out of my hidden mindset. He looked a bit shocked too. Maybe because my hair was completely cut and not just styled.

"Uh, Alec, come in." I heard Sabrina snicker behind me.

"Maybe you want to meet my mom." I smirked in her direction. That made her stop. I have a feeling she was mentally cursing me.

"Sabrina!" I called for her. She came out from around the corner, still in my shirt. Oh joy. "Meet Alec."

He extended his hand for Sabrina. "Good evening, Mrs. Ash." Oh no.

She tried to keep her face composed. "Alec. Its Ms., and call me Sabrina."

"Alright Sabrina. Don't worry, I'll have Naomi home before her curfew." He said perfectly polite.

"Oh. I don't have a curfew." I shook my head at him.

"Actually, considering we don't know the town, I want you home by midnight." Sabrina shook her finger at me. "We don't know what creepers are lurking around here yet." Me and Alec glanced at each other trying not to smile.

"Okay. Good night Sabrina." I said, already dragging Alec out the door by his elbow.

"Whoa. Rushing much?" he asked

"A little bit. My mom is insane. She hates to be called any form of 'ms.' or 'mom', because it makes her feel old. You do not want to make a girl feel old, it's a bad thing. You said 'Mrs' and I was just thinking 'Oh my god, she is going to try and eat him'"

He laughed at me. It was a bright sound, filled with joy. But there was something else.

_ Amore._

"You know I speak Italian right?" I focused my eyes on the bow of flats. He stopped on the fifth stair.

"So you heard everything." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." I whispered. He turned to stand in front of me, tilting my head up with two fingers.

"Naomi. I don't know why your looking down. I actually feel better that you already know. I have been trying to think of how to explain it to you. But you know just as much as I do." I looked into his eyes. But now they were a brown color. He saw my confused look and stepped back.

"Oh yes. I uh, I'm wearing contacts. Annoying as hell. I didn't know if there would be any humans at your house and I figured they would be freaked out by red eyes." he touched his eyes for a moment and when he stopped, he held two little brown disks in his hand and slipped them into a case in his pocket. He blinked a few times and I could see the bright glowing burgundy behind his incredibly long eyelashes. I smiled. It was natural.

"Come on." he jerked his head in the direction of the driveway. "So is it just you and Sabrina living here?"

"Yeah, I'm an only child. Dad abandoned me, whatever_,___you know." I shrugged, honestly not caring he left.

"I understand the parent issues more than you think." he was looking straight ahead, but looked like he was in another time.

"Hey, let's not talk about depressing stuff. Did you have any siblings?"

"I still do. My adorable and _oh so friendly _twin sister, Jane."

"So she was made a vampire with you?" I asked. Silently wondering if I had seen his sister in that horrid room.

"Yes. . ." he obviously didn't want to talk about it now, and I didn't plan on pushing him._** "**_Its a long story. I know you were pretty scared, but did you happen to see the girl, short brown hair?" I remembered her. She is the one Alec yelled at after dropping to the ground.

"Yes. . . ."

"That's my sister." I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a small silver car in my driveway.

Whoa. Car?

**I know I know. Blah blah blah. 'they fall in love to fast' said in mi miking voice* whatever. I have this thing where immortals fall in love faster. They have forever to wait for their mate, but they would rather have them for eternity.**

**(*) I totally invented these shoes. They would look amazing. _Mine! _do not steal these! patent pending!**

**(**) I modeled this outfit after my friend Blanca's first day of school look. Except the shoes, she wore plain black flats. I will try my best to take a pic later.**

**(***) see, **Hawaiifive-0, **that's a new show in 2010. . .ah hah.**

**(****) for those of you who don't know, Etnie, one of the coolest shoe brands ever.**


	4. Leather Jackets Are Cool

**I know I haven't updated since forever! but please don't hate me! I have a good excuse, hear me out! Wednesday January 12th, was my birthday. I have been cleaning my room for my twilight birthday party on the 14th. That's right. Twilight. This is going to be, as my father put it, "twi-pic". Twilight-epic. Twi-epic. Twipic. Get it? Its alright. I didn't at first, of course, I was zoned out cause I was writing. **

**Feel free to go look at my other storys. "**Immortal Sun"-**a Jasper story. **"The Emmett Cullen Memoirs." **a series of one-shots of Emmett's silly antics. And my Alice and Jasper one shot, "**Travelin' Soldier."

**Anyway. Back to Alec p.o.v. Who hoo! Alec! Super sexy. I was in the hallway by the gym n friday and , no exaggeration, yelled in my friends face "ALEC IS HOT" and then I yelled it at this 6th grade boy that kept staring at me and my friends. Anyway, to the point.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alec, Jane the volturi, or Cameron Bright, but I would be happy to change that last one. . . . .**

_- Chapter 4 -_

_Alec p.o.v._

I pulled Jane out of the room and back into the hallway.

"No Jane. Don't make me do this!" I pleaded.

"Alec. I can't promise you there will not be pain and violence if you do not cooperate."

"Jane." I initiated an intense stare down.

"Alec."

"Jane."

"Alec."

"Jane!"

"Pain." _oh shit._

I was still holding the door knob, and when I hit the ground it came with me. I'm pretty sure I broke it. Jane had me on the ground for god knows how long, gasping in pain. I think she got bored and it abruptly stopped. I sat on the floor panting for the air I didn't need until Jane entered the hallway again.

"Oh dear god, you pansy, get off the floor. Heidi is going to help you, whether you like it or not." she glared at me.

I heard Heidi squeal with delight from inside the room. God help me now!

"Alec! Get in here, now! Do _not _make me get Felix and Demetri to hold you down. So help me god, I will."

"Go ahead! They will take my side." I bounced to my feet. "_**Everybody**_ knows that Heidi take things _way_ too far. I refuse." I crossed my arms.

Jane turned and walked halfway down the corridor before entering a room.

"Damn it Jane! Don't you knock?" Felix yelled from in his room.

"Damn it Felix! Don't you wear clothes? Put some on, get Demetri and come down to Heidi's room." she said to him, soon enough, she was walking back down the hallway, flanked by Felix and Demetri.

"What goes__on, Miss Royal Spoiled Brat?" Demetri chuckled at his own joke.

"Alec has a date tonight with that human Aro let him keep." Jane sang.

"Woah. Dude. Nice. She's pretty hot. Even for a human."I felt a wave of jealousy over Felix's comment. I stepped to get in his face even though he was a head taller than me.

"Felix, shut up." I glared at him.

"I think we should stop this here. . . ." Demetri stepped between us.

"Was there a reason you needed us, Jane?" Felix was quick to change the subject.

"Yes! Heidi and I need to help him get ready but he wont let us." she said simply.

"And when I refused, she had me on the ground for five minutes!" I yelled.

"It was only three!" she screamed back.

"Guys. . .when I say three, run to my room. Ready? . . . .three!" I cut off Jane's senses and released them as we stopped in my room.

Silence.

We looked at each others faces. . .and busted out laughing.

"They are going to kill us!" Demetri snickered.

"Hmm. . .Yeah_**, **_pretty much." I sat down in the chair at my computer desk and put my head in my hands. "I honestly trust you guys more than them. Please, help me." I looked at the clock and groaned. "Hell. I have twenty minutes."

They shrugged and walked to my closet. Which was bigger than most teenage guys closets should be, thanks to Heidi.

Demetri was like. . .i don't know, the Casanova of life. Demetri always got the girl. Nothing more simple than that.

"Girls love leather jacket. I have no idea why, so don't ask." Demetri through me mine.

I thought for a minute. "Why do they?" I asked anyway.

**(*)**"God Alec! He said he don't know! Why did you ask him?" Felix yelled at me.

"Whoa! I was kidding. Calm yourself Felix. Gonna eat me or something." he chucked some black Etnies at my head. One shoe had electric blue laces and the other had dark purple.

"Niceeee." I grinned. "Just give me some dark jeans." I glanced at my watch and__grimaced_**, "**_Ten__minutes_**."**_

He threw those and a light grey t-shirt at me. Simple.

"Go get dressed." he pointed to the closet. "I'll be right back. Felix, make him comb his hair. Jane screwed it up with her evil." I laughed and he left. Sighing, I stepped through the door and come back out an instant later, at the same time Demetri was back and Felix through me a hair comb.

Demetri clipped a small necklace around my neck. It was one of those weird under armor brand necklaces that was supposed to improve balance and stuff. Of course that didn't work, especially on vampires.

"You guys are awesome! This is gonna be great! Thanks so much."

"One more thing!" Felix tossed me something small and silver and I caught it out of reflex. I opened my hand and resting in my palm was a set of keys.

"What car are these to?"

"My car." He beamed at me.

"No way." I breathed. "I have to go. Bye, and... Thanks." I bounded out the door to get Naomi.

**I know! I'm so sorry! a super short chapter but I promise I will get to work on the date chapter.**

**(*) every story needs an Emmett. This story has Felix**


	5. Date With an Angel

**Hey. Again. I hope you liked Alec's p.o.v. Cause its back to Naomi. But you know whats great. . . . . . . . ? Date! so your daily dose of Alec **and **a date with him. You know what I say to that? BARGAIN! BARGAIN! BARGAIN! woop woop! lets do this!**

**The day I started typing this was February 4th – Jane is on my eclipse calendar – and I live in central Texas. . . its snowing. SNOWING! But it is like the snow in twilight. It almost looks like ice. And you cant make a damn snowball to save your life. Made me mad. I sat down on the frozen concrete in my back yard for like 10 minutes trying to get a snowball out of the deal and all I ended up with is frozen pants. My friend Sean was outside for like an hour breaking ice at his house, and his shoes froze. Ha-ha. . .silly kitty (he gets called Kitty at school, cause he 'meow's at people :) READ ON.**

**Disclaimer: . . . .i cant think of any funny/smart disclaimers at the moment. . . hold it. . . uh. . . .oh! wait. . . I lost it. . . uh. . . NEVERMIND! I don't own Twilight or any of is characters. But I do own my weather with horrible impulse control.**

_-Chapter 5-_

_-A Date With an Angel-_

"Oh my god." I gazed at the sleek silver car in my driveway. "Is that a '93 mustang?"

"'92" Alec smirked and opened my door for me. "You know cars." he stated.

"Well, don't sound so surprised." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." he chuckled and started the car.

This thing was amazing. Silver on the outside with a black soft top, full red interior except black seat covers. "Who's car is this?" I asked in awe of its awesome owner.

"Felix. . One of my best friends." I gave him a look. "What? Vampires can have friends, cant they?"

"You tell me." I shrugged.

"You can change the radio if you like." he shrugged and pointed to the front of the car.

"Uh. . .What do you like to listen to?" I liked just about anything, anyway.

"Anything from. . Country to hip-hop. Felix and Demetri give me a new person to listen to everyday practically." he seemed a little nervous.

"I like those too. . . but I love piano instrumentals. I have anger management issues. So when I'm so mad my hands are shaking and I cant calm down, the only thing that calms me down is Brian Crain, Carter Burwell, Howard Shore. All those. . ." I reached forward to change the station and _nothing_ good was on.

I passed by a song in Spanish. "Oh yea. That's my jam." I muttered sarcastically. "Ah there is nothing good on." I flipped it off and leaned back in my seat.

"where the hell are we going, anyway?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Got a temper, don't we?" he muffled his chuckle with his sleeve.

I rolled my eyes.

"Its a surprise." he said.

"Greaaat." I flipped the radio back on.

Finally! Good music! My favorite song.

Taylor Swift. Sparks Fly.

As I sang along, I saw Alec watching me. I turned to him and he looked back to the road smiling to himself.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh?" he glanced to me.

"I said 'what?'" I explained.

"What,' what'?"

". . . ." I stared at him.

"I don't know!" we shouted in unison and laughed. I rested my hand on the center console and Alec's hand slowly slipped off the steering wheel and some how, fell in my hand. I looked down blushing and Alec chuckled and started to take his hand away but it gripped it tighter.

"No. its alright." I said and brushed a bit of my hair away from my face.

He pulled over to a curb where there was no parking and hopped out of the car. I turned to get out, but he was already at my door. Weird. He opened my door and took my hand helping me out. Once out, he didn't let go.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"I like to think of it as a private park." he smiled down at me. "Its a place me and my sister found shortly after joining the Volturi. She has horrid temper control, so I would bring her here to calm her down. Sometimes I needed it to. Its been a while since I have been here though. Couple months." he may have said a couple months, but he sounded years away.

As we weaved through the trees, the moonlight illuminated Alec's perfect pale face, making him look as if he was glowing. He stopped right outside a clearing and kneeled in front of a tree. The base of the tree looked weird. It had strange markings that looked like it had been clawed out by someones hands to make a small hide away. About a foot deep, tall, and wide. Like school gym lockers.

Alec pulled out a small battery powered CD player, a book of disks and a small blanket. He nodded for me to follow him into the clearing. I realized, as we walked over a slope, that there was a lake. The moon touched the lake like a spotlight.**(*)** I idly wondered what Cd's Alec had with him. He laid out the blanket and popped in a CD. I heard the music flow perfectly from the speakers.

"Howard shore?" I asked

"Exactly."

"So tell me more about your sister." I wanted to know about her if she was so important to Alec.

"Well. . .lets see. In the late sixteen hundreds – not sure the exact year – my sister, Jane, and I lived in a small village in the middle of god knows where. This was way back during the times of things like the **(**)**Salem Witch Trials were happening. We never had many friends, that was strange to the village elders. We were twins, so that alone was an abnormality in our village. Not to mention, born to an unwed mother. One day, while we were sixteen, our house was stormed and Jane and I were dragged from our home. After a quick and _completely _unfair trial, my sister and I were sentenced to death at the stake. We didn't know whether to be happy with the punishment we got or not. Back then, it was either, death at the stake, by hanging, pressed to death – which was rare – and they would throw you in a lake, if you could swim, and you saved your self, you were a witch. If you sunk and died, you were not a witch. But then you were already dead. . . .so kind of a lose, lose situation there."

"So, why did they suspect you as a witch?" I couldn't help but ask. I looked at him and I wanted to know everything. Every detail. "i thought it took a village to raise a child. Not kill two." I muttered angrily.

He chuckled. "No one can be sure. Girls didn't like Jane much – she was so much more beautiful and smart than them. – so when they were 'diagnosed' with the 'possession' or 'the devils hypnosis', they probably didn't know who to blame, so they picked Jane. Claiming she was playing with witchcraft. And I, being her strange twin, was assumed as well. But now we know that we can be glad we got the stake." he shrugged.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, when a person gets bitten, they become a vampire. Simple. But the venom. . .something in it heightens something in either memories or DNA. Something. But, I struggled in the ropes, trying to at least save my baby sister – only by ten minutes. But still – if I couldn't save myself. But that made it worse. I could hear her screeching next to me, and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out." he stopped for a second.

"The Volturi had apparently been watching over us since we were young. So when we were put to the stake, Aro and the rest of them came to slaughter the entire village and changed us on the spot. Our hearts were still beating just enough to pump the venom through our systems. That was _the_ worst seventy-two hours of my life. Your body is put though a living hell as the venom burns your chest and throat. The pain was excruciating."

"What did you mean about the venom heightening your DNA and memories?"

"well, some vampires have 'gifts'. Its where something from their human life is so prominent after the change, it can be qualified as a special ability. Jane was still conscience and felt every bit of the pain from the fire when Aro bit her. So, that was what got heightened in her. She can look at a person, and with one glare, make them drop to the floor in pain. But its not real. Its all an illusion. She just makes you think your in pain. But in reality, its just Jane in your head."

I froze thinking of the way Alec crumbled to the floor and screamed out. "She did it to you earlier." I said. Not a question. A statement. It was simply put together.

He looked down, almost ashamed. "Yeah. She did. You saw her right? Short. With light brown hair."

"yeah I saw her. . ." _and she scares the crap out of me._ I added mentally. He saw my distress.

"Whats wrong?" he asked and inched closer to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I realized how cold everything was then. Usually I was practically _immune_ to cold weather. But I looked around and saw that a light dusting of snow was starting.**(***)** I realized it was making a thin blanket over the trees and it was in out hair. I brushed it out of his hair and laughed at the face he made at the snow. We were so close. And he seemed to be getting closer. One of his hands came to my cheek and he leaned down, gently setting his glass smooth lips on mine.

My lips molded perfectly to his and he turned to press me into the fleece blanket. My hands twined in his freezing hair and I shivered, only half from the cold.

"Sorry. Forgot about the cold." he pulled back and his cool minty breath washed over my face.

"No. its – its alright." I said breathless. He chuckled and sat up, pulling me up with him.

"Well. I have talked long enough. Why don't you for a bit?" he hit skip on the song that came on.

"okay, but one more question. . .why did you change that? It was a good song." he clicked a button and it went back. "thanks."

Alec asked me all the basic questions. My birthday – I was a Christmas baby – where I have lived, – that one took a while – if I had any siblings. Then i talked about Sabrina, Elle. He talked about his friends, Felix and Demetri.

"Oh my gosh. Those are cool names." I interrupted what he was saying.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"what about my name?" he looked up through incredibly long eye lashes appearing almost hurt, and for a second, I forgot the question. Where we were. I could see the little kid, sitting alongside his beautiful sister, being teased in the corner of a school house. . .and I hated it. Seeing him, hurt, pained. I needed it to stop, but the image wouldn't go away. Those children should be ashamed. "Naomi?"Alec's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh. . .what was the question?" I shook my head out. He chuckled.

"What about my name?" he repeated.

"I love your name." I smiled and flicked more snow from his hair. "Do you know what it means?"

"no. do you?"

"Yea... it comes from Alexander. Right?"

"yea. But, more like Aleksandr." he said, putting emphasis on the 'k', showing it wasn't with and 'x' sound.

"Well, Alexander means 'Defender of men,' or 'help.'"

"And what does Naomi mean?" he asked, taking me hand and bringing it close to his face, inhaling.

"uh. . . .it uh. . . .depends. If its the Japanese version, 'Nao' means 'honest and straight' and 'Mi' means 'beautiful'."

"And another version?"

"Uh. A – A biblical version means 'pleasantness'."

He muttered something, I cant be sure what, but it sounded kinda like 'of course it does.' then continued in a conversational tone. "so, what was wrong? Earlier when talking about Jane?"

"She just, scares me a bit." I looked down, embarrassed I was scared of his sister. "I have no idea how the hell she did that to you. But I didn't like seeing it."

"She. . .that's her power. She creates the illusion of pain. Its just an illusion. Its all in your head. She doesn't actually hurt you. . . . .Naomi. Look up." I shook my head and my new layered hair fell in front of my face. "Naomi." he moved the hair back from my face and tilted my head up to his. "I will never let her hurt you."

"Promise?"

"promise."

"what's. . . . .whats your power?" I asked nervously, afraid I didn't want to know the answer.

"I have the opposite power. Like the antidote. I take away your senses. Everything. You can hear, feel, see, smell, or taste anything. People say its horrid. I would assume so. Not being able to see of even touch anything. Would scare the hell out of me." he shook his head.

"sounds scary." I looked down again. That sentence sounds like it came from a kindergartener. Then I remembered curfew and wondered how long Alec and I had been gone. "What time is it?"

"I think I left it in my room." he felt around in his pockets.

"Mine is in my purse" I looked around. "in the car." I sighed.

"I'll go get it." he was about to stand but I motioned for him to sit back down.

"No I'll get it." I lightly jogged back to where we 'parked'. I jerked my purse out of the floor board, praying I didn't have to go home just yet. Apparently god was on his dinner break. 11:45pm. Only fifteen minutes till I had to be home. I ran back to where Alec was waiting for me to come back. I watched for a second, seeing how the snow didn't melt on his skin, but stayed in a perfect crystal. His pale skin contrasted drastically against his black jeans and jacket.

"i have to be home in fifteen minutes." I said trying to stop from staring.

He hopped up and started folding the blanket back up. I took a step off so he could and, of course, tripped backwards toward the freezing cold lake. The second before I was supposed to collide with the water, I felt cold hands catch my arms. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them, and Alec was only inches away from me. I felt the hot blush creep up my cheeks and he smiled. "I'm so sorry." I mumbled embarrassed.

"don't be." he leaned in and his ice cool lips touched mine again.

_Crap._

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew, Alec and I crashed into the frosty water. His lips were on mine before I broke the surface. The water level hit about the top of my ribs and my shirt fluttered around me. My hands clasped on the collar of Alec's gray shirt, and his locked around my waist. I pulled back, gasping for air and heard his heavy breathing. I shivered again and his eyes grazed my soaking clothes.

"i should probably get you home," he smirked hopping out of the water then carefully pulling me up. Yeah, probably the best date ever.

**(*) had to get that Taylor Swift reference in there. (Tim Mcgraw, by Taylor Swift)**

**(**) I know a lot of people are interested in the Salem Witch trials and it took me forever to find a good website for it. I posted a link on my profile.**

**(***) I know, I know, my weather is like, bi-polar or something.**

**Okay. So, I finally finished this chapter. I started it on February 4th and today is the 22nd. . . .yeah. Sorry. But don't hate me. I had a lot of stuff happen this month. Don't hate me! pleaseeeee! Anyway I do so enjoy my loyal readers/raters/reviewers. **

**FAVES:**

ReadItAndWeep-Nik

AlissonDarling

NinjaHair

BadassAlec

yuriana

**REVIEWS:**

**here is what someone said that I read from**

**nikkihalee:**

"up up up up up up up up up up up up up up-date(:

and i promise my chapters will be longer(: hehe" 

**hale23**

"hahaha freaking update!"

**sorry if I missed anyone. This is just the people from the last chapter. So I will start doing this every update. Promise. I know it always made me happy when my name is posted on stories. Cause when I am bored, I go look up the names on a story list and look at _their_ stories. Until next time,**

**-love always,**

**-TheWitchTwins.**


	6. Actually, It Was A Lake

**(started typing 7-14-11/ 12:43am) I'm baaaa-aaaack. So. so. so. so. Sorry. Soooooorrry, it has been sooo long since I updated. (as usual. I can never seem to keep up a steady date. Ugh.) I have gone through Breakups, make ups, cheer tryouts, cheer practices,. And **Mrs. Cullen 512** has been begging me to put up the new chapter for... Days. Here!**

**ALEC'S TURN! okay. I hope you enjoyed NxA's date. I know I did! time for after the date! Lets doo this.**

**Disclaimer: **

**-knock knock.**

**~who's there?**

**-the owner of Twilight.**

**~Stephenie Meyer?**

**-. . .Sure. . ? That's it. . .**

_-Chapter 6-_

_-_-_-_ Actually, It Was A Lake. _-_-_-_

"We fell in the river..?" Naomi explained to her mother standing in the door.

"Actually, it was a lake..." I corrected, then flipped my hair back to get the water out of my eyes. Naomi rolled her eyes.

Sabrina stood in the doorway in shorts and Naomi's tank top. Her reading glasses sat low on her nose and she held in her laughter as best she could. "I will go get yall some towels..." and she escaped upstairs, where she allowed her giggle to spill out.

"Listed, Nai, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to, I just lost my footing and I – "She silenced my but kissing me once lightly. A small shock shot up my spine and down my arms. What I remembered goosebumps feeling like.

"It doesn't matter. It was the best date I have ever been on. In my life." *Her heart stayed at a steady pace. No blips or upticks.***** Just the sound of the the late night cicadas clicking.

"Glad to hear. Because hopefully there will be a lot more." I wrapped my arm around her waist and jerked her to my body. She popped on her toes and reached around to hold herself to my neck.

"okay!" Sabrina walked outside, plopped two towels down on the bench by the door and darted back inside.

"I'm – I think I have to go." she looked down sadly. "But, hey, if you want, we can hang out tomorrow. Your choice."

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course. Goodnight." she kissed my cheek and I walked away. After a minute, she sighed and walked inside. She stopped to talk to Sabrina and bagan gushing like girls do and they both giggled. When I gathered that she was safe and satisfied, I got in the car and left.

I was greeted in the underground Volturi parking garage by Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Aro.

"Ah. Dear Alec, how did your _date_with go? I hope well..?" Aro spoke with that creepy supposedly omnecint smile.

"Yes Aro." I responded somberly, trying my damned hardest not to roll my eyes. That wouldn't end so well for me. He nodded his head and, without asking for my hand, left up the elevator. The moment the doors shut, I was attacked by Felix. Mind you, Felix is not a small vampire.

"Felix! Get the hell off of me! What are you doing?" I dulled his sight and threw him off of me.

"Dude, not okay!"

"You'll deal." I sneered.

"Why are you soaking wet?" Jane asked me at the same time Demetri did.

"Uh, I – she – we fell in the lake." I wasn't sure whether to completely blame it on her or just make myself look stupid.

"Which lake?" My sister asked warily.

"What would you say if I said it was... Our... Lake..?" I braced myself for the worst. Only nothing ever came. I opened my eyes to find myself alone in the garage... Awesome. I'm going to be slaughtered later... Can't. Wait.

"Well, I'm going to my room..." I ran up the stairs.

In my room, I collapsed on my bed before realizing... That was the worst smelling lake ever. I decided to take a shower.

Yeah, that was the best date ever.

**So you like? Yes? No? Don't you dare answer no..**

*** I had to sneak that "Teen Wolf" referance in there..**

**I'm HOLDING THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE UNTIL I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS! hop to it! I don't want to have to hold the chapter hostage... this will hurt me more than it will hurt you... mostly... I think...ish ANYWAY! Moving on. This updates... update thingys:**

**REVIEWS!**

**hale23**

hahah thoese were both meee(;

_yes. They were...you spelled 'those' wrong... thanks!_

**ReadItAndWeep-Nik**

I love this chapter. It's nice to have some back story of Alec and Jane :)

_yeah... it took me a while to figure out the actual back story that Stephenie originally set for them. But its a really sad story, and I fixed to where all Alec cared about was helping his sister. I think this chapter gives The Witch Twins some closure... :/ Cloossuuuree...i like that word. Say it all slow-like...clooooossuuuuuuuree_

**alerts and favorites:**

uniquezandy**  
**theadventuresofjamesandsirius  
Valerie Fay  
Naomi Jenkens  
AttitudeDragon  
PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW


End file.
